The One and Only For Me
by NinjaSkylar
Summary: Italy takes a trip to the cemetery, guess why he is really there...


_**Pruita angst. I know it isnt the best but please bare with me. I hope you enjoy.**_

**_You're the only one…._**

**-Italy's POV-**

I walked around thinking

'Hey maybe I should visit the cemetery. I could see my Family there~'

I skipped to my car sitting in it to drive then I started the engine.

"Hmm, how to get there…''

I start to drive, and then as I drive to the cemetery I see a happy couple, I smile thinking of Prussia and I. Ah~ Prussia. I pull up to the cemetery and I get out of my car.

''Here we are, I wonder where my husband is…..''

I make a weird face and then start for the entrance of the graveyard. I sigh happily thinking of all the good times Pru and I have had in the past then I walk to this one grave.

It has the name inscribed on it. I said _'Gilbert Beilschmidt'_

**-3rd POV-**

Italy stands at his Husbands grave tears in his eyes, the body missing, he is both MIA and KIA, we have no clue of telling which...

He still remembers when he got that depressing phone call.

The army guy had said in the call 'We hate to inform you -Beilschmidt, but we have no idea where he has gone and we are thinking he is either MIA or KIA at the moment, but if we get any information on General Beilschmidt will notify you immediately, thank you and Im sorry. Good day sir.'

The tears flooded his eyes he was paralyzed, he couldn't speak or anything. He locked himself in his and Pru's room being in there until he got the phone call telling him that they have not found the body of his beloved. He just broke down crying his eyes out.

He listened to Adele, Christina Perri, the whole 9 yards. He was in a deep depression. He hated when Prussia went to war. He hated it.

He was told before his husband left:

_-flashback- ''Italy, I will return. I promise'' Prussia said wiping the tears from my eyes. I stared at him ''Promise me you WILL COME HOME TO ME!" I said in a sobbing voice, I was shaking with fear of losing Prussia. I would die of emptiness, being alone. I hugged him so tightly he had to tell me to loosen my grip. I did ''Ti amp, Prussia. I love you so much it hurts to see you go.'' he replies ''I know, I am the same way. Ich liebe dich. -End Flashback- _

''Ti amo, Prussia. I love you, I love you, I love you! COME BACK TO ME I PROMISE TO COME TO BEHAVE, NOT BE SO NEEDY AND STUFF. I JUST WANT YOU TO COME HOME TO ME!''

He says sobbing on his knees in the mud next to Prussia's grave stone.

No body 6 feet under, just the cold stone the presumed Prussian was dead.

''I love you so much, come back to me. We can be a happy family, Me you Rae, Seb, Maria, and Gillian. Oh and our girls Seb and Rae are geting Married, Amere~ I cant wait, if only you were here to see it and we are also Grandparents too~!"

He just starts to sob...

''Riposa in pace mio amato marito, I'll never forget nor stop loving you. I will always-"

He starts to sob

''I-I will always l-love you, Prussia."

He stood up slowly covered in rain, mud, tears, and sweat.

"Prussia, Ti amo. Forever and Always.''

What he had just said was inscribed on the inside of Prussia's wedding ring.

Italy broke down again. He love Prussia more than anything. He is truly the one and only love of Italy's.

-Italy's Pov-

I was crying. I had people staring I didn't care. My husband, my beloved is gone forever. Forever...

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey Prussia, promise me something.._

_He replies "Ja, my new husband~?"_

"_Stay with me forever, I will love you until I die, and I will still love you in the afterlife. Don't leave me alone for too long, I would die of loneliness, Ti amo''_

_he laughs "Now why would I leave you alone, I love you too much. Ich liebe dich."_

_He kisses me and I kiss him back falling asleep in his arms _

_-End Flashback-_

_"You're the one and only one for me. Stay with me. Don't leave me alone for too long, and I promise to stand by your side till death do us part. I love you Prussia."_

_~End~_

**_A.N- I know it's not the best, but OH WELL~ I hope you all enjoyed my little piece of work. I cried myself writing this and I hope you all shed a few tears reading this. If not, YOUR A HEARTLESS MONSTER! Thanks for reading~! ^^_**


End file.
